ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"Mr. Harcore" Surge
Write the first section of your article here. Early life Surge wasn't loved as a child, so he became emo. when he figured out he can get paid for letting people beat him up, he wore a mask because his face looked like Marik and he debuted on some brand. Somehow, Surge was given a title, obviously by someone with very few brain cells. So when he was told he was going to lose a title in a different place, he cried and quit because he is gay like that. We laughed at him and kicked dirt in his face. he told his mommy on us. we ran like hell cause you know how mommies are. Surge once attempted suicide because the only girlfriend he ever had was 1000000000 kg, had facial hair, and blue waffel, and dumped him because he wasn't in her league. he failed miserably, proving that he can't even commit suicide right. Once, Surge got suspended for being found in his locker room naked, passed out. later reports say he overdosed on turtle tranqualizers. said one witness of the event "it was just so tiny. i was like 'is he even a dude?'" Surge at times has been well known for having premature ejaculations while in the ring with other men as he finds them irresistible and can’t help but get all stiff and jizz quickly Surge's favourite meal is Trouser Snake. At one time in his life, Surge signed up for online dating service, E-Harmony. After waiting 2 years for a response, Surge was told there was no perfect match for him as he is such a gaywad, no man, woman, or animal would ever be able to love him or his tiny penis Surge is known around the world to have a choad Surge's trademark is bending the opponent over into an anal submission and saying "Ask Him Ref! Ask Him If He Has a Condom!" Surge's favourite past time is hopping into bed with Osama Bin Ladin and screaming "When will you explode!" An image of an un-masked Surge appeared online in 2007, it led to 27 people committing suicide, something Surge couldn't do, 8 people going into coma's, all are yet to awake, 19 people going blind, and seven people shoveling their eyes out with spoons! If your a male and happen to bump into Surge just run for your life and don't look back Surge loves to tell security at airports that he has weapons and dope up his arse just so he can anal probed by them Surge once walked into a sauna once, when all the men started dropping their towels, Surge started getting really, really excited. He pounced on the nearest male, and began to rape him. When the man was asked about the incident afterwards, he had this to say: "To tell you the truth, I didn't realize what he was doing until someone pointed it out. It was just so small I didn't feel anything, I thought he was just mentally challenged and wanted a piggy back ride." Little did the man know, he was mentally challenged, but he wasn't looking for a piggy back ride Surge's favourite game is anything that involves balls at one point in his career Surge was charged with raping a cat. When Surge asked what his favourite pass time was he responded by saying; "Choking chickens of course" By that he meant masturbation! Surge was last seen in the Antartic on the spit by two Polar Bears Many people were sexually abused in the making of Surge Surge has transmitted various sexual diseases worldwide. He has mainly given them to farm animals, in the progress he has picked up more. Surge has also raped a young man named Tim, this further proves Surge is a little homo cunt fag Surge loves Dick like John loves Meth, like Cole loves Wetting the Bed and like Josh loves Taking it Past the Extreme Section heading LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Category:Wrestlers